


Piloted

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Implied Kaylee Frye/Simon Tam, Implied Mal Reynolds/Inara Serra, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-21
Updated: 2006-10-21
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Inara tries to hook Serenity up with a new pilot but first they have to rescue the candiate!





	Piloted

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Post BDM and series so standard spoilers to beware of. Some violence/ nudity but nothing explicit

  
Author's notes: Post BDM and series so standard spoilers to beware of. Some violence/ nudity but nothing explicit  


* * *

Piloted

## Piloted

She slumped to the ground as the blow from behind connected with her knees. There was a gruff laugh from one of her attackers and she choked back the tears, which stung her eyes desperate not to give them the satisfaction of seeing her pain. One of them grabbed her by her long, wavy, blond hair and pulled so she was looking into his face. The sweaty man smiled at her and she spat hard at him. He let go of her hair and swung for her face but the man behind him in the shadows called "Stop! Not the face, they don't fetch such a high price if you damage the face." The sweaty man growled but stepped back but then turned swiftly and smacked her in the side of the head, which knocked down and out for the count. 

* * *

The wave came to Serenity as she cruised through the blackness of space. Mal sat in front of the COM screen and was slightly surprised to see the face of Inara. He was about to make a wise crack when he noticed she looked deeply worried. 

"What's up Inara, what can I do for you?" 

"I'm sorry to have to be contacting you so soon but I need to ask for your help, I had been wanting to wave you with the good news that I'm ready to come back on ship but instead I come to you in need." 

"Whoa, slow down 'Nara, please explain." 

"Ok, I knew you still needed to find a pilot and I have a good friend who is one of the best pilots I have ever come across. I had contacted her and she had come to the compound to meet with me and catch up on old times and hoped to meet you when you came to collect me. While she was visiting she was in the temple meditating, a gang of mercenaries attacked and grabbed about five of the trainee companions and also Alana. She used to be a trained companion, could have been one of the best but she has a wild spirit and had always dreamed of being a pilot. I wanted to wave you to introduce you to her but now I have to ask for your help." 

"And there I was hoping we could have a nice pick up without any peril, there is somethin' 'bout you and peril! And you already know I'm gonna help you so I just need to know if you have any ideas 'bout where they might have been taken?" 

"We tracked the movement of their shuttle and they headed off west from here, I will send you the coordinates. Mal, please help her and the others, she is strong but I dread to think what they might be doing to her. The other girls... well they are only children, I suspect they are to be sold into slavery. You have to get them back, I'm begging you." 

"Inara, I'll get them back and then we can discuss your friend, Alana, as a possible pilot. We will be in orbit in six hours. Send me the details. I'll wave you again when we're close." He shut off the COM and sat back in his chair. He sighed and contemplated seeing Inara again and all the old feelings which always erupted when their paths crossed. She had been gone for about a month and a half, back at the training house sharing her knowledge and experiences with the other companions. His mind wandered and he thought about what she had said about her friend being a trained pilot. It was true that there had been a gap it the crew since Wash was killed in the Reaver attack but he was not sure if he could just invite some stranger into the spot. Besides which Zo` was still grieving for her husband and as first mate she had a say in the replacement and so far she had blown any contenders out of the water. He shook his head and sighed deeply. Still sitting in the pilot's chair he leant back and shut his eyes. 

There was a loud beeping which made Mal sit up suddenly. As his blurry eyes adjusted he realised he had dozed off, he saw the details which Inara had transmitted to him and that they were coming into the orbit of the blue planet that housed the companion training school. He leaned over and transmitted to the rest of the ship. 

"This is the captain, we are coming into orbit so if everyone could hold onto somethin' and if Zo` and Jayne could get ready to go planet side so bring some nice weapons, but Jayne, no grenades please." 

Mal smiled as he heard Jayne swear and grumble. Heavy boots came up the corridor and Jayne stood behind the pilot's chair and peered through the front window at the planet they were approaching. 

"Where we headed cap'n? Looks familiar, we done a job here 'fore?" 

"Don't get over excited Jayne but we are going to the companion training house." 

Jayne grinned widely and was about to make an obscene comment when Mal punched him gently in the stomach to shut him up. 

"Don't... We're workin' when we are down there, that's it. Inara's asked for our help and if this job works out we might get us a new pilot. Now get down to the cargo hold and make sure you and Zo` are both wearin' body armour." 

Jayne's brow crinkled in confusion, "You thinkin' the whores are gonna get nasty?" 

"Ain't the whores that worry me, it's the kinda person who kidnaps whores." 

"Oh... Ok, I'll get down there then." 

Mal turned back to the front window, grasped the steering wheel and began the descent into the atmosphere. The ship started to shake and he griped the wheel harder and cursed the loss of their dear pilot yet again. He thought of Zo` and the way she had picked herself up after Wash was killed. He knew she wasn't dealing with it but that had always been her way to lock up her feelings and ignore them; that's why Wash had been so good for her, he made her deal with her issues. Mal shook his head to get his mind back on the job at hand; he had to land his ship on the docking area outside the companion-training house without any mistakes. He always hated take off and landing in the firefly because controlling the angle of the engines was such a precise art. He again cursed their lack of pilot; he was the captain, he should be doing captainy things like ordering the crew about not trying to land a massive ship with half a mind of its own. The whole ship shuddered and clanged as he made it set foot on the smooth tarmac. He winced as the ship groaned her protests at his rough handling of her. He shook his head and then shut the engines down and headed down to the cargo bay doors. 

* * *

"Sir, what's the plan? What are we needing weapons for at the training house?" 

"I'm glad you ask Zo`, short answer is we're on a rescue mission from Inara, some mercs have taken some of the trainee companions and we have to get 'em back. We'll leave Serenity here an' take the shuttle. Kaylee, you run any repairs needed and get her refuelled. Simon, if you could make sure we are restocked on supplies both medical and food that would be great. 'Fore we go I need to talk to 'nara face to face." 

He turned on his heel and strode out the now open cargo bay doors into the evening dusk and up to the entrance of the training house with Zo` and Jayne close behind him. Inara stood at the top of the stairs in a long golden coloured robe, with her long dark hair hanging loosely about her shoulders. Her lips were painted crimson as she smiled down at them but her eyes looked sad and haunted. She made a motion for them to follow her and she walked slowly into a sitting area in front of a huge Buddha sculpture. She gestured for them to sit and began making tea. 

"Inara... This is nice an' all but I think we need to get the job done before we take tea. Give us the details; how many were there, how many were taken, how heavily were the mercs armed, did they say anything?" 

"Ok Mal, there were five girls taken including my friend Alana. There were about eight mercs and they seemed to be quite well armed but not very disciplined. They got into an argument about how many girls to take. Some of them wanted more and the more senior ones pointed out there was only a certain amount of room in the shuttle. We monitored the shuttle's movement and have the coordinates for where it set down. It's a valley about twenty miles northwest from here, the whole area is quite scrubby and over grown so there is gonna be a lot of cover. I don't know how smart they really are but I guess they will have guards posted but I'm sure you can deal with that. Mal, please bring back the girls, they are only children, they won't be able to cope. I don't know what else I can tell you..." 

She trailed off and looked up at them with a spark of hope in her eyes. All three of the fighters standing in front of her nodded and made ready to leave. "We take the shuttle, land as close as we can without 'em noticin' us. Jayne, you head off, scout out the area and take out as many guards as you can. Zo`, you stick with me an' we head down as close as possible so we can get the lay of the land. We stay in touch using the radio earpieces and, Jayne; you wait for my signal and then take out as many of those fay-ou brained mercs as you can as fast as you can." 

They boarded the shuttle and Mal took the controls and guided the small craft away from the main ship and headed off towards the coordinates Inara had given them. He kept low and the lights off so as to avoid being easily seen in the evening light and brought the shuttle down in the next valley to where the mercs had landed. They disembarked and Jayne headed off into the undergrowth and within seconds was gone from sight. Mal always marvelled at how such a big man as Jayne could stealth track so well. Mal signalled to Zo` and they headed quietly towards the shuttle and the mercs camp. 

Five mercs sat round a fire at the rear of the small shuttle laughing and drinking. As they watched them another merc came out of the shuttle and made it clear he was changing watch of the prisoners inside the craft. 

Jayne's voice came over the earpiece, "Two down, Mal, no more out here, got a good position for them round the fire but the one in the ship might be harder." 

"'K good work, be ready." 

Mal signalled and he and Zo` inched closer so they could hear the conversation between the mercs. 

"How're they'll behavin'?" 

"Seem to 'ave calmed down since we took the mouthy one away from the rest. I hogtied an' gagged her, put her in the back storage room. She was screamin' like a mad bei bi shiou ren till I stuffed a rag in 'er mouth. Tell you though, I'd love ta stuff somethin' else in that pretty mouth instead!" 

"Hell, she's so feisty she'd prob'ly bite it off! Ha ha!" 

"Ha, yeah, she ain't like the rest of 'em in there... I swear she 'ad balls, I'd like to find out!" 

"Yeah the rest of them just whimper like jien huo, which is kinda what they are... Ha ha!" 

They all laughed and passed the bottles of liquor around. Mal and Zo` frowned at each other and nodded. 

"Jayne?" 

"Yeah Mal?" 

"Now!" 

The crack of the sniper rifle sounded and one of the mercs keeled over backwards. The merc sitting next to him looked round as a bullet caught him behind the ear and he pitched over sideways. The mercs looked round to see what was going on and Mal and Zo` leapt forward and started to fire and took out another one each as another bullet from Jayne took out the last merc standing. 

"Only one left, on ship, Jayne, get your ass down here." Mal whispered and then signalled for Zo` to take one side of the shuttle doors and he the other. As they moved round a shot rang out and hit the dirt near Mal's foot. 

"Wo da ma! That was close! Ready Zo`? Hurry up Jayne!" 

There was a movement from inside the ship and Mal started to take aim but stopped when he saw the face of a terrified girl who could have been a maximum of sixteen. Her hands were tied behind her back and the barrel of a gun poked over her shoulder and was trained on Mal's chest. 

"Get out of my way or I'll blast my way through. Quit pointin' those guns at me or I'll blow her a new hole in that pretty face." 

At this point the girl began to wail and squirm even more but the man held her tight. 

"Ok we're puttin' our guns away, Zo` put your gun away so the nice man can see we're cooperatin'. Let's back out into the open area outside of the ship an' we can discuss terms." 

The merc nodded his consent to the plan and started to push his captive out in front of him. 

"I can't get a clear shot Mal, needin' a distraction or summit'." Jayne muttered over the radio. Mal frowned and nodded slightly. He waited until they were outside of the shuttle bay then pretended to stumble which made the highly jumpy merc swing round and fire his gun in the direction of the movement. The shot impacted with Mal's shoulder and at the same time Jayne's bullet took out the merc right between the eyes and his grip released from round the girl and he fell backwards. The girl whimpered and swayed but stayed standing. Zo` leapt forward and put her arm round the girl. 

"Are you ok? Come and sit here. Jayne, nice shot, now get down here to help us out." 

"Is she ok?! I just got shot in the gorram shoulder!" Mal grumbled loudly. 

"Be a man Mal, deal with it. We got to get these girls to safety and we got an issue. Shuttle only holds four people and we got eight to transport. We got two shuttles at our disposal but you can't fly with a bullet in your arm, I can take one but what about the other?" 

"First off we need to free the other girls, see what shape they're in, then we can discuss our next move. Jayne, give me a hand, you're gonna need to carry the girls out since your 'distraction' got me shot in the shoulder. There should be three in the main hold and one more in the back storage room. Me and Zo` will go check on the three, you go get the one that's on her own." 

Jayne nodded and they strode into the shuttle. Zo` and Mal went over to where the three girls sat tied together and began to unbind them. Jayne went over to a door at the back of the cargo and peered through the small window and could just make out a slumped shape on the floor. He released the lock and opened the door expecting to see another girl as weak and miserable as the rest. He grunted with shock as a pair of booted feet connected with his groin and he staggered backwards over the threshold clutching his injured pride. Mal and Zo` looked up to see their own merc bent over double and red in the face. 

"Oh yeah, Jayne, I shoulda warned you she might be a bit feisty, that one's Inara's friend. Just tell her who we are, that we are here to help." 

Jayne breathed out hard and stood up straighter and braced himself against the frame of the door. 

"Now then Miss, don't fight me, been sent by Inara ta rescue you an' the other girls. I'm here ta help you so don't fight me again. Now I'm gonna pull that there gag outta your mouth so don't try to bite me or nothin', 'k?" 

She nodded slightly and he gently pulled the rag out of her mouth. Her blue eyes studied him closely and he gulped under their intensity. 

"Come on, let me carry you out into the open space, then we can be gettin' you untied, 'k? 

She nodded again and Jayne bent down and lifted her easily and cradled her against his chest. She groaned with pain and Jayne became aware of the sticky wetness of blood on his arm. He hurried out of the room and laid her gently on the floor then took his bowie knife and sliced through the bonds round her ankles and wrists. As he was cutting he saw she had blood all over her back and flowing freely from a huge gash in the back of her leg. His eyes widened as he realised she had another large slice in the back of the left shoulder and several smaller cuts across the skin on her back, the fabric of her shirt was cut to ribbons and hanging off. 

"Hey, they been cuttin' you up pretty bad, let me help you up, won't hurt you if I can help it. How can I be carryin' you when you're so cut up? I can support you though, lean on me." 

She nodded again and he slipped an arm under hers and lifted her to her feet in one swift movement. She wavered and leaned against him, breathing deeply with the effort and the pain that passed through her in waves. Nausea flooded her and she swallowed hard and shook her head to fight off the urge to pass out. He held her tightly when he felt her sway and looked down and saw how pale she was. 

"Wo da ma! Mal! Get your gorram ass over here, now! She's bleedin' bad, we gotta get her to the doc. Mal? Where in the ai yah tien ah are you?" 

Mal's voice came over the earpiece; "Zo` and me've got the four other girls on our shuttle. There ain't room for you both as well. You gotta hold out 'til we drop 'em off and come back. Or you gotta fly that shuttle back to the trainin' house." 

"I can't fly this hunk of feh wu!" 

"I can... You just gotta help me into the pilots seat. I can fly anything so long as it's got wings and an engine. Help me up, now!" 

Jayne shrugged and helped walk her through to the cockpit and over to the pilots seat. She winced and groaned with pain as he helped her sit down. The only way she could cope with the pain from her injuries was to sit right forward on the edge of the chair. She glanced over her shoulder at him and smiled. 

"Hang on, let's get out of here then I can think about how much pain I'm in. My name's Alana by the way." 

"Nice to meet ya, 'm Jayne. Now, you sure you can do this?" 

"I was born to fly ships, I could do this with my eyes shut and an arm tied behind my back." 

"Well, let's just get us back to Serenity an' you can maybe show me flyin' with your eyes shut and one hand tied behind your back when your not bleedin' heavily and can hardly stand, 'k?" 

She nodded again and powered up the engines and gripped the control stick. Jayne expected the ship to lift off with a jolt but the take off was so smooth that he would never have known they were flying if he could not see out the window. The small shuttle surged forward and Jayne gripped the back of the pilot's chair to stop himself from being pulled backwards from the acceleration. Alana sat rigidly on the edge of the chair and tried to not be pulled by the force as well in case she leaned her shredded back against the plastic material. The small craft covered the distance between the campsite and the training house in next to no time. They covered the distance so swiftly that they were touching down next to Serenity, as the ships own shuttle was coming into land at the same time. 

Mal and Zo` were starting to help the girls off Serenity's shuttle as Jayne released the door on their ship. He yelled loudly out of the bay door for medical help and them dashed back onto the ship and into the cabin to help Alana. He found her slumped forward over the control console and realised he was going to have to carry her out to the doctors. He scooped her up in his arms again and felt her blood start to ooze down his arms again. Jayne ran down from the cockpit and out onto the landing area with the unconscious woman in his arms and headed straight towards Serenity, his home and the home of the best trauma surgeon this side of the 'verse. He rushed straight past his captain and first mate without a word and ran straight into the infirmary where for the first time since the doctor had joined the crew Jayne was glad to see Simon, who stood peering into his microscope. 

"Doc, you gotta help her, she's not movin'. You gotta do somethin', her back is all cut up, she's bleedin' all over!" 

"Jayne? Oh my goodness! Put her on the examination couch, you had better place her on her front so I can examine her injuries." 

Jayne eased her from his arms onto her side on the couch and then gently rolled her over onto her front. The doctor watched with slight surprise at the care with which the usually rough mercenary handled the unconscious girl. He bent to examine his new patient and realised she was going to need a transfusion so he took a swab of her blood to check her type. He scanned the sample into the computer and ran the checks. 

"O negative, that's the same as you Jayne. She needs a transfusion as soon as possible. Will you do the honours or do I need to go and find someone else?" 

"I'll do it, just do what you gotta." 

The doctor nodded and swiftly rigged up the transfusion between Jayne and the still unconscious girl on the examination table. 

"You just have to stay still and wait. Tell me if you start to feel light headed or anything, ok?" 

Jayne nodded and sat down on one of the stools and watched with interest as the blood slowly passed along the tube and into the plastic pouch and then slowly pass along the other tube into Alana's arm. 

Simon turned and picked up a sharp pair of scissors from the side and then began systematically slicing up the leg of her trousers towards the wound on the back of her left thigh. He pulled the fabric away from the skin and sliced up and through the waistband. Next he began cutting through the material of her shirt and peeled away the blood soaked fabric and revealed dozens of cuts and gashes across the pale skin of the back and shoulders. He filled a bowl with antiseptic solution and began washing the blood away so he see the severity of the wounds. He heard Jayne gasp slightly when he began to examine the massive cut on the back of her leg and realised that it was almost seven inches long and very deep. He turned and grabbed his suture kit and once he was sure he had thoroughly washed out the wound he began to stitch up the huge gash. When he had finished he had put twenty-two stitches in her leg. Now he had dealt with the worst he moved up to her shoulder where there was another large cut on her left shoulder blade. This cut was about four inches long and almost an inch deep and took about ten stitches to seal up. He then worked his way across her back cleaning and putting in stitches for the worst of the cuts from the whip and then put dressings on the wounds which gave her back the look of a patchwork quilt with the bruising and smaller cuts showing through the gauze bandages. Just as Simon was finishing Inara came rushing into the infirmary closely followed by Mal. 

"Wo da ma! Alana, mei mei, are you ok? Alana?" 

"She hasn't regained consciousness yet. She has sustained some serious injuries but she's a fighter. Jayne has been helping out by lending his blood. I have put in stitches to help mend the wounds. It also looks like she has at least three broken fingers although I have yet to set them..." 

Jayne suddenly interrupted, "That can't be right, she flew that piece a fey-ue outta there, she gripped the steerin' wheel with both hands, she... How could she do that?" 

"Adrenaline. It can give you the strength to go that extra mile. She has had a major beating, they cut her up but she'll live and I've been careful with the stitches so she should have minimal scarring. Captain, have you been hurt as well? And what about the other girls? Are they ok? Do I need to examine them as well?" 

"All the girls and I've been checked out by the companions med team. The girls were mostly just scared an' bruised. I had a nasty little bullet taken outta my shoulder but I'm patched up and good to go. The trainin' house has extended every courtesy to us so if there is anythin' you be needin' 'fore we go you should make a list." 

"Thank you captain, there are a few things I will need be for we take off. I think we just need to let the patient rest for now. Until she regains consciousness I don't want to actually take off, if that is alright with you sir?" 

"Sounds sensible doc. Inara, could you see if you could find some clothin' for Alana?" 

"Yes Mal, I'll find her something that should be suitable and that won't put any pressure on the wounds. And once I find her something to wear I'm going to bathe her and wash her hair." Jayne looked up and leered at the two women, "You're gonna bathe her? You gonna get neked?" 

She smiled at him, shook her head sadly and then walked out of the infirmary and towards her shuttle. 

"I got to get back to doin' captainy things. Doc, if you could get that list drawn up an' pass it on that would be just lovely." 

Mal swung out of the infirmary whistling 'Hi ho, hi ho, its off to work we go'. The doctor laughed quietly and checked the monitors. Kaylee stuck her head round the door. 

"Simon... Hey is that 'Nara's friend? She ok? What happened to her?" 

"Yes, this is Alana, she's been badly beaten but she should be just fine. Now what was it you needed me for?" 

"River's in your room, she's kinda shreddin' your stuff, an' I think she's lookin' for somethin' but I couldn't work out what she was goin' on 'bout. I'm thinkin' you need to be calmin' her down." 

"Oh God, River, what now?!" 

Simon went rushing out of the infirmary and towards his room from which there was the sound of crashing and ripping. Jayne smiled and settled back onto the stool. He glanced down at the young woman on the couch and realised she had come round. She was looking up at him and smiled slightly then winced. She tried to speak but could only croak and then looked pleadingly at him. He frowned in confusion but suddenly it dawned on him that she needed a drink. He stood up and reached over to the sink. He suddenly remembered the tube, which connected them, when he stretched just that bit too far and felt the scratch of the needle in his arm. He hissed slightly and sat back down with a small plastic beaker full of ice-cold water. He held the cup in one hand and used his other hand to support her head while she sipped some of the liquid. She coughed slightly and tried to turn towards Jayne but groaned at the rush of pain through her back. She tried to look over her shoulder to see what was hurting so much but stilled when Jayne gently put his hand on her arm. 

"What's going on? Jayne, wasn't it? Where am I? What's happened to my back?" 

"'K, one thin' at a time. Firstly you're in the infirmary of our ship, Serenity. You be might rememberin' that a gang of mercs kidnapped you. They were intendin' to sell you and the other girls as slaves but I'm gettin' the impression you were givin' 'em a bit of bother considerin' the other girls've hardly a scratch on 'em and you... Well, the doc can tell you 'bout what they did to you. They hurt you real bad but you flew us outta there in their own shuttle. You... I can't believe how strong you were... You were... Amazin'." She smiled shyly and then tried to look over her shoulder again as Simon came back into the room. He smiled and walked over to check the monitors. 

"Oh you're awake, how do you feel?" 

"I've been better, what did they do to me?" 

"Well you have suffered from multiple contusions, it would appear they used both a whip and a knife on you. Also I think you have some broken fingers which I need to set. You lost a lot of blood so we had to give you a transfusion; you and Jayne have the same group so that's why you're hooked up together." 

"Thank you both so much for everything. Is Inara nearby?" 

"She has gone to find you some clothes and when you are feeling a little better she wants to wash your hair and clean you up. Shall I set your fingers now?" 

She gulped knowing the pain would be horrible but she also knew that if he didn't she might never be able to use her hand properly again. She nodded and put her head down. Simon took her left hand in his two hands and gently but firmly gripped the miss shaped digits. She cried out and instinctively gripped Jayne's hand with her free hand and bit into the red leather of the examination table. Jayne grunted as she squeezed his fingers until they started to turn bright red and pulse. Simon released her fingers and she breathed out hard. Jayne swiftly pulled his hand out of her vice-like grip and flexed them to get the blood flowing back into his sore digits. 

"I'm sorry Jayne." Alana said simply when she realised his hand now hurt almost as much as hers did. Jayne smiled at her and was about to say something but Inara came walking into the infirmary and came rushing over to her dear friend. 

"Mei mei! You're awake! How do you feel?" 

"I've been better. I actually feel a bit sick but that could be to do with my fingers just being put back in place by the good doctor. So what's going on? I think I need to talk with the captain." 

"Yes, you must speak with him. He seems to be very impressed by your flying skills, especially considering how badly you've been hurt. I'm so glad you are ok, mei mei. Simon is one of the best trauma surgeons in the 'verse, you couldn't be in better hands. I've been over to the training house and have collected all of your belongings. I have put them in my shuttle so they will be safe. When you're feeling a bit better we'll move you into my shuttle for the time being so I can take care of you. I'll tell the captain you're awake and that he can talk to you." 

She nodded and lay her head back down on the couch while Inara walked over to the intercom and called the captain to the infirmary. Mal came striding in and walked round beside Alana. 

"Alana, I'm Captain Malcolm Reynolds and this here is my boat. We call her Serenity. We've been looking for a pilot since we lost our last one. Our last pilot was more than just a great pilot, he was family and he was married to my first mate Zo`. He was killed by Reavers and it's taken us several months to even be able to think on gettin' a new pilot but that's what we need now. I think you've proved yourself as a survivor, bein' determined and strong are very important qualities for our crewmembers. I also know you can fly well under less than perfect circumstances so once you are feelin' better I would like to you try flyin' my ship. What I'm sayin' is that we would like you to stay with us at the very least until you're well and if you'd like, once you're, we'd like you to give the pilot's job a go. What d'ya say?" 

"It's nice to meet you sir, I want to say thank you for your hospitality and also for rescuing me from those men. I would very much like to try flying your ship, Fireflies are very good ships to pilot and this job was the whole reason I was at the training house in the first place. We can discuss terms of employment once I'm back on my feet, if that's ok with you sir?" 

"That sounds fine. You just rest for now. I gather Inara is plannin' on sharin' her shuttle for now but once you become a crewmember proper we will prepare your own room. If she needs to 'entertain' any clients before you are fit we will sort somethin' out sooner. I have to check on some things now so 'cuse me. Oh and you can call me Mal from now on as well." 

He smiled at her and then walked out of the infirmary and up the stairs, which ran up the side of the room. Inara smiled at her, came forward, bent and kissed her on the head. She turned and walked out of the room and headed back towards her shuttle. While they had been talking Simon had unhooked the blood transfusion kit and stood checking over the monitors. He turned back to face Alana and Jayne who still sat on the stool although he was no longer hooked up to the medical equipment. 

"Ok Alana, I'm gonna give you a painkilling shot and then I'm gonna go and let you have a bit of sleep. Jayne, thank you very much for your assistance, if you are feeling ok I suggest you go and find out if the captain needs you for any jobs, if you are feeling light-headed I would recommend going and having something to eat and a rest. We need to let the patient rest." 

Jayne nodded and stood up slowly. Simon gave Alana a shot in her arm, turned down the lights and then walked out of the room and through to his bunk to see what his sister was doing. Jayne stretched his arms above his head and yawned. When he looked down he saw that Alana was watching him closely. Jayne smiled at her and then turned to walk out of the room after Simon. 

"Jayne..." 

Her voice made him stop and turn back. "Yes?" 

"I just... Wanted to... Thank you. And sorry for kicking you." 

"Hey, I woulda done the same thin', don't fret on it. Doc says you need to sleep, y'know?" 

"I know... It's just... Will you stay here until I fall asleep? Please?" 

"I guess I can, wouldn't you 'fer I got 'Nara to sit with you?" 

She shook her head and then rested it back on the examination couch. She closed her eyes and shivered slightly. 

"Are ya cold? I'll get you a blanket, hold on." 

He opened a cupboard and pulled out a blanket from the top of a pile. He unfolded it and carefully laid it over her right leg and up to the bottom of her back. He pulled the bottom edge so that the lower part of her left leg was covered but left the area with the cut uncovered so as not to put any pressure on the wound. He took the two top corners of the sheet and tucked them down her sides to help keep her arms warm. As he was doing this he had serious trouble to not brush the edges of her breasts with his fingers and tried not to think too hard about the heat he could feel radiating off her body. When he finished he sat back down on the stool and again looked at her face. In the soft glow of the infirmary lights, now they had been turned down, her face seemed to have a luminosity about it which made Jayne stare in slight surprise when he realised it was light from one of the monitors reflecting. He smiled when he noticed her breathing had slowed. He brushed his hand lightly over her long blond hair and then tiptoed out of the room and through to the kitchen area to get himself something to eat. 

* * *

After two days in the infirmary Simon decided it would be ok for Alana to move through to Inara's shuttle. She wrapped a sheet round her front and tucked it under her arms. She looped the long end of the sheet up round her side so as to cover her bare leg where her trousers had been cut away. Inara led the way, carrying a small bundle of supplies from the infirmary, and Simon supported Alana's arm as they made their way through to the cargo bay and up the metal stairs to the shuttle. Jayne was in the cargo bay lifting weights and sat up to watch the trio's progress. Kaylee was on her way down to the cargo bay when she almost ran into the doctor, who in turn almost knocked over his patient. 

"Wo da ma, Simon I'm sorry. Oh, Alana, I'm so sorry, I weren't lookin' where I was goin'. D'you'll need any help? We ain't been properly introduced. I'm Kaylee an' Serenity here's my baby! I'm ship's engineer on this here boat so if anythin' goes wrong mechanically it's up to me to fix. When you're back on form we will be workin' close together, it'll be up to you an' me to keep this baby up in the sky and flying smooth. Anyways, I'd better let you get settled into the shuttle." 

Kaylee smiled widely and then carried on down the stairs and walked over to Jayne where he had returned to pumping iron. She smiled at him and coughed. 

"Hey Jayne, how y'doin'?" 

"Gorram it Kaylee, I tell once if I tell ya thousand times; don't be interruptin' me when I'm liftin' weights!" 

"Sorry, just wonderin' what you thought 'bout Alana?" 

"What sorta question's that? She's hardly been on board three days an' you're wantin' my considered opinion of her? What're you on about?" 

"I'm sorry, just thought you'd gotten to knowin' her better than most of us since you saved her from the mercs an'll..." 

"I only untied her is all, she was the one who did the savin', saved her own ass, I mean. She flew that shuttle back even when she was cut half to ribbons. She's tough and one hell of a pilot, that's all I know. Now stop scrabblin' for gossip and get back to work." 

He lay back down and began to lift the weights again. She shook her head and began sorting through a pile of parts which the companion training house had had going spare. 

* * *

Inara pulled back the silk sheets on the bed and Simon helped Alana lay down on her front. He stepped away from the bed and watched as Inara poured a bowl of warm water and took, from out of a chest, a bundle of towels, a wide toothed comb and some bottles of ointments. She turned to him and smiled. 

"Simon, I think I can take it from here. I'll call you if we need anything else. Thank you." 

He nodded and left the two women alone. Inara sat down on the bed next to her friend and gently pulled away the surgical sheet and then withdrew from a chest a soft sponge, which she dipped in the bowl of water. She carefully removed the old dressings from her friend's back to reveal her injuries. Inara gasped slightly when she saw the severity of the wounds and shook her head in wonder as to how sane human beings could be so cruel to another person. 

She squeezed out the excess water and began to wash away the dried on blood, which had caked all over her friend's skin. Through the whole of the bed bath Alana lay quietly and calmly breathing in the soft fragrances of Inara's lotions and ointments as well as the sweet smell of incense that hung in the air. 

Once her back was washed Inara carefully dressed all of the wounds that had stitches in them but left the others so that they could be exposed to the air. She then changed the water and added some of a lotion that made the water foam and she dipped the sponge again and washed down Alana's arms and legs to clean off the grime she had accumulated laying on the floor of the mercs cargo hold. 

She took a towel and spread it out under Alana's head and began to wash her hair and comb out the knots and tangles. Once she had finished washing her friend's long blond hair she took out a soft brush and began to run the brush through the tresses to help dry them. Inara slowed her strokes when she realised Alana's breathing had deepened and she was asleep. 

Inara smiled and stood up. She cleared away the paraphernalia from bathing her friend and wandered out of the shuttle to find some food. She walked along the corridor, past the entrance to the crew bunks and through to the mess area. 

Jayne watched Inara walk out of the shuttle and his curiosity got the better of him. He made his way over to the shuttle door and tried to peer through the small porthole window but he remember then that Inara, as soon as she had joined the crew, had hung a curtain, which covered the door and her decency. He thought what to do for a moment and then as quietly as possible slid the metal door open and peeked his head round the curtain. 

Alana was laid out on her front with her arms up and her hair brushed out over them to the left side. He could not see her face because her head was turned the other way but could tell by the slow rise and fall of her back that she was asleep. Her wounds had been freshly dressed, he guessed by Inara, and she was completely naked. 

He gulped at the sight of her smooth pale skin and it took all of his strength to resist walking over and running his hand up her long, athletic legs. He started when he heard a noise from outside of the shuttle and quickly stepped back out and closed the door. He hurried away and walked down to his weight bench to workout some more. As he lay back lifting the bar up and down his mind kept going back to the sight of her bare flesh. He shook his head to try to dislodge any thoughts of her; he knew he would never be good enough for a companion, even an ex-companion. He made a promise to himself to spend some quality time with the best whore he could afford next time they were planet side. 

* * *

After another three days of bed rest Alana decided she felt well enough to get dressed and take a tour of the ship; her new home, at least for the time being. Inara had kept her word and made up an outfit that allowed her friend to walk about comfortably without putting any pressure on her injuries. 

The dress was made from a dark red material, which hung loosely across her chest, and was secured over her shoulders and under her arms, which left her back unclothed since it was still so sore. The material swept down to the floor and round to her right side while a second piece of the material was secured round her hips and tied with a knot again on the right side so there was a large swathe of material covering her right leg but her left, which had the huge cut, was left mostly uncovered. 

Inara had brushed Alana's long wavy hair so it hung down but over her right shoulder so it did not tangle with any of the dressings on her back. Inara smiled when she stood back and took in the sight of her friend who, less than a week ago, had been at the mercy of violent kidnappers. Now she stood, looking regal and beautiful, and smiled as broadly as Inara had seen in years. 

"I shall go and get the captain and tell him you feel fit enough to take a tour of the ship and meet the crew properly." 

Alana nodded and perched down on the side of the bed to wait while Inara went to find the captain. She didn't have long to wait until the shuttle door opened again and in walked Mal followed by Inara. He almost did a double take, as he looked Alana up and down. 

"Well, you look... Better... Err... I'm glad to see it, and you've found somethin' to... Wear. I gather you feel up to a tour of the ship and you'd like to meet the crew formally. That's just fine, I'm thinkin' you've met most of us briefly but it'd be good to have a sit down and see what everyone thinks. Shall we start the tour?" 

She nodded and followed the two of them out of the shuttle as the captain led the way down the metal gangway to the top of the stairs. 

"This here's the cargo bay, we have all manner of stuff in here and it's the cargo which makes us the money so we're takin' care of the cargo first and foremost. We have the big cargo bay door over there and as we come down the stairs we walk past the entrance to the other shuttle and down to the main storage area. That's Jayne's weigh bench and workout area, you met him already, movin' on..." 

She nodded and smiled at the large man as he sat on the end of the bench. He nodded back at her and as she turned to walk away she was aware of his eyes following her. She looked back over her shoulder and smiled when she saw him look away just slightly too slowly. He lay back down and began to lift the metal bar again so she made an effort of stepping over the threshold of the cargo bay so she could watch for a second longer. There was something about him that she found deeply interesting; he was so different from any other men she had met. She realised that the only men she had really been exposed to since she had entered companion training were either monied clients or male servants. She tried to get her mind back on the tour of the ship and realised they stood outside of the infirmary where she had spent her first few days and nights on the ship. 

"...You probably remember here, this is Simon, our doctor. But you'll already know that since you've spent some quality time together what with him sewin' you up and all." 

"Alana, I'm glad you are feeling better. Come by later and I will change your dressings. We should be able to remove some of your stitches in the next couple days." 

She nodded and smiled at him. The trio walked back out of the medic's room and the captain explained about the bedrooms that were nearby saying they were for passengers and also the doctor and his sister had one room each. They walked up the stairs that ran down the side of the infirmary and walked into the communal areas. 

"This here's the mess area, we all eat here together at 1900 hours every day. We have a rota on cookin' and cleanin' and if you decide on joinin' the crew you'll do your fair share with everyone else. This here's River, she's Simon's sister an' our resident reader so if you have a problem with that we can set you down first planet we come to." 

"Why, captain would I have a problem with a psychic? I have nothing to hide. Hello River, my name is-" 

"-Alana, you are a trained companion but hated the decadence of the lifestyle and being treated like an object. Nothing to hide but more than meets the eye." 

River smiled sweetly, performed a curtsey and walked out of the mess in the direction of the infirmary. Mal shook his head and led the way through to the engine bay where Kaylee's legs stuck out from underneath the beating heart of the ship. 

"We now come to Kaylee's turf; the engine room. Kaylee, come on out here an' say hello." 

The sunny smile of Kaylee followed the rest of her as she slid out from beneath the engine. She jumped up and ran a grease-covered hand through her hair only realising a moment too late. She giggled at her mistake and Alana smiled at her carefree attitude. 

"Oh, you're lookin' much better. You're lookin' real nice, that's a pretty outfit you have on. 'Nara has such nice clothes. This here's the heart of our happy home an' it's my job to keep it beatin'. If you're ever needin' anythin' you just holler at me, 'k?" 

"Thank you very much Kaylee. I look forward to getting to know you and to work with you." 

The two young women smiled at each other and Mal looked backwards and forwards between them and then walked onwards towards the pulsing engine bay. "Ok... Movin' on then... This is the aforementioned beating heart of our happy home. I'm sure you techno-girlies can have a lovely chit chat about the inner workin's sometime but as far as I'm concerned if it's broke Kaylee fixes it." 

He patted his engineer on the head as they walked back out. She grinned widely and then gave him a peck on the cheek. 

"I love my captain! But seriously, Alana, if you do have any problems, technical or otherwise, my door's always open." 

Alana smiled as Mal practically pushed her out of the rather overcrowded room and then they walked back through the mess room and along the corridor. 

"Those steps there lead back down to the shuttles and the cargo bay. These are the crew bunks for Zo`, Kaylee, Jayne and myself. Up these steps now and we're in the cockpit which I hope will become your domain eventually. This is Zo`: first mate and the voice of reason. We served together in the war but I'm sure you will get your fill of war stories if you decide to be stayin' with us. This is the pilot's seat and this is the co-pilot's seat and down front is another storage area. I don't know if you're feelin' up to tryin' it for size, I don't mind either way." 

Alana looked from the captain's slightly expectant face, to Inara's encouraging smile, to Zo`'s unreadable expression and to the pilot's seat. She stepped forward and perched on the very edge of the seat, still very conscious of the huge cut in the back of her left leg. She examined the control panels and found nothing which was unexpected and smiled up at the three people watching her intently. 

"I would want to actually have a go at going into orbit and manoeuvring her but I'm still not really up to flying yet because I can't sit back comfortably. I have to say I'm very excited about this opportunity and hope very much to become a part of the crew as long as everyone is in agreement." 

She looked shyly at Zo`, who up to this point had regarded Alana with a stony silence and not much more. Zo` realised what she was getting at and looked at the captain. 

"Sir, before I make my opinion public, I'd like to talk with you in private." 

"'K, Zo`, 's fair enough. Inara, Alana, we'll meet you in the mess area and talk some more once Zo` and I have a chat." 

The two women nodded their ascent to the captain and the first mate and left the bridge. 

"Ok Zo`, what's buggin' ya? She's a damn good pilot, we both know that but there's an unspoken but with you. So I want you to speak it. Now. 'Cause now's your chance to say what you think without being a problem." "I don't know sir, she seems nice enough. It's just I'm not sure how well she'll fit in. She has to know about our leanings and our less than legal trade arrangements. She has to be made aware of what she is getting herself in to. Other than that, I want to see how she handles Serenity before I give my final nod. My husband flew this ship like she was a part of him so seeing anyone doing the same is gonna take some getting used to but we has to keep flying and I know as well as you we need a proper pilot, no offence, sir. Give her a test flight and I'll give you my agreement as long as she doesn't kill us or crash or nothin'. I wanna say that I'm not sure but then I said the same thing when Wash join up and we all know how that worked out so..." 

She shrugged and Mal patted her on her shoulder and nodded. 

"It's Ok Zo`, I understand what you're sayin' and I agree with everythin'. Until she takes the helm we can't be one hundred percent sure but you do raise a very good point 'bout the type of employment we tend to take on and our legal leanin's. Let's go have a chat." 

She nodded and they walked slowly through to the mess area. 

* * *

Inara and Alana made their way back through to the mess area. Jayne had finished working out and have settled down at the dining table to clean his guns. He had spread out a selection of his arsenal of weapons and was studiously oiling and polishing them. He looked up as they came in, grunted and then went back to his task. The two women went over to the couch area and Inara sat back while Alana perched on the edge. 

"Are you happy mei mei?" 

"Yes, I think so. Inara... I guess I'm relieved to have almost literally landed on my feet here. You know I never felt like the training house was my home, my place in life. I went through all of that training, like you did, but I was never driven like you were, I never wanted that life. Don't get me wrong, I loved the other girls, well most of them, and it was nice to be waited on while we lived at the training house but I never enjoyed the work. I hate being seen only as an object, that I'm something to be possessed, owned, I'm not that kind of person. You like your work and I respect that, more than most probably can, and I understand it, much more than most but I want to be more than I can be as a companion. I mean sex is always fun-" 

Her train of though was interrupted by the sound of Jayne choking on his drink at the table. She smiled as she realised he had been listening to her. She continued with her thought. 

"-Sex is always fun but it's nice to flirt, to romance, to choose a lover because I'm attracted to them not because they can afford what I'm asking for an evening of my time. Do you know what I mean?" 

Before Inara could answer Mal and Zo` came through from the bridge of the ship. 

"We'll continue this conversation later, I think." 

Inara said to Alana quietly as the captain and the first mate got themselves drinks and then came over and sat down with the two women. 

"Zo` and I've been talkin' and we've agreed that we're happy to give you a trial run, when you're well enough. What we're needin' you to understand is that durin' the war we fought for the Independents and we still hold their values in high regard. The Alliance is not our friend and we do like to be doin' pretty much anythin' to annoy 'em. In line with that last statement we need to explain that some of our cargo that we transport from time to time is slightly less than legal-" 

This time the conversation was interrupted by a snort of laughter from Jayne. Mal shot him a look and Jayne put his head back down and started lovingly taking apart his largest and clearly his favourite gun. Alana was sure she heard him crooning over it. 

"...As I was sayin', some of our cargo's what could be considered black market. We're wantin' to be makin' sure you don't have a strong moral standin' on that subject." 

"To be honest Captain, I don't have a problem with anything which puts the Alliance's back up. My father fought in the war and died for his troubles. He had been a supporter of the Alliance before the war and we had been quite a wealthy family but after he was killed my mother received no widows pension because of some stupid technicality and the only way we could avoid the breadline was by me joining the companion house and my mother working for the local land owner as a housekeeper. We had to sell our home and all of our valuable possessions simply because some pencil pusher lost a form saying that my father had died supporting the Alliance. I hate them for being this all-encompassing thing but if you fall through the cracks you are less than dirt no matter what you were before. Sorry to go on but I want to make toy understand that any harm you do the Alliance, you do me a favour." 

"Ok then... Well I guess that's it for now. It's almost time for dinner so if you're feelin' up to it, stick around so you can share a bite of dinner with us. If you're too tired I completely understand since this is your first big chunk of time out of bed since you were injured." 

"I think I'd like to stick around for dinner, if it's all the same to you." 

She smiled at him and he smiled back. He felt that, despite Zo`'s slight worries, Alana would fit in with the crew very nicely. Kaylee came rushing in and started to clatter about in the kitchen area loudly. It was her turn to cook but she had lost track of time while working on the engine. Jayne finished cleaning his guns and picked up has stuff and carried it all through to his bunk. River came running in chased by Simon who looked very embarrassed when he almost ran straight into Kaylee who was setting up the table. "Oh Kaylee, I'm terribly sorry, it's just that River has taken my encyclopaedia and won't give it back." 

"It's ok Simon, she'll give it back, you just have to ask her the right way. River! Will you give Simon back his encyclopaedia if he gives you half of his dessert?" 

"It's a deal!" The floated voice came back from just outside the mess room door. 

"Gee, thanks Kaylee I get my own belongings back and get to give away half of my dessert to boot. Just what I always wanted." 

He huffed and then sat down at the table. Kaylee laughed and River came back in and give her friend a high five. He gaped at them as he realised he had been conned. Everyone who had been paying attention to the exchange laughed and Simon laughed along with them good-naturedly. Jayne came back in and sat down at the table and looked around to try and figure out what everyone was busy finding so amusing. Mal took his place at the head of the table and Zo` sat on his right side. Inara headed over to the table and sat between Zo` and Simon. River came over and sat at the foot end of the table. As Alana stood up and made her way over to the table Kaylee began laying out the food. Alana walked round to the side of the table with the two empty seats and took the one next to Jayne and opposite Inara. Kaylee finished setting out the food and sat down next to Alana. The captain coughed to get everyone's attention. 

"I'd like to be welcomin' Alana to our ship and to our table. I hope this is the beginnin' of a long and profitable friendship. Now everyone, Kaylee has made us this lovely... Meal of... What is this?" 

"Well I was goin' for meatloaf and mashed potatoes but I guess it's just protein loaf with mashed potatoes instead. We do have rice puddin' for dessert though so it's not so bad. That is one thing you'll need to get used to, Alana, cookin' on ship is a rather odd process since we don't have a lot of fresh ingredients out here in the black. We do the best we can right cap'n." 

Kaylee smiled brightly and Mal nodded. Jayne scooped a large portion onto his plate and got stuck in. 

"Tastes 'k, I guess. Kinda like meat loaf without the meat. Not a bad attempt Kaylee, girl. Pass the mash." 

Simon grasped the bowl of potato and a slice of the loaf. Alana took a small piece and had an experimental bite. Finding it to taste as Jayne had said she took another bite and then scooped a small amount of the mashed potato onto her plate as well. The group chatted happily about the events or non-events of their respective days. Alana sat quietly soaking up the chatter. Once the main course was finished Kaylee presented the group with her rice pudding, which they greedily dug into. River was careful to make sure Simon got a smaller portion and that she and Kaylee got slightly larger servings. When River was not looking Kaylee put a bit of her pudding into Simon's dish and gave him a wink and squeezed his hand. 

Once dinner was over Zo` excused herself and she and Mal headed down to the cargo bay to check on their supplies. Jayne headed after them to go and work out some more. River and Kaylee settled down on the sofa to play cards. Simon headed in the direction of his room after looking longingly at the two younger women but turning away shyly. 

Inara walked Alana back through to the shuttle slowly while supporting her arm. Once inside the shuttle Alana flopped down on her front on the bed and sighed. Inara poured herself a bowl of warm water and then slipped off her gown and began to have a sponge bath. As companions neither women were shy about their own or each other's bodies so Alana half watched Inara's ritualistic movements as she bathed and then rubbed lotion into her arms and legs. 

"Going back to what you were saying earlier, before dinner, I mean. I understand exactly how you feel because often I feel the same way; it's one of the reasons that I left the companion house. I wanted to be able to have more control over the choice of my clients. Out here in the black I am a rare beauty and have many offers of business but if often find more and more excuses to avoid engaging with them. I have had some bad experiences since I left but on the whole I like the freedom, and the privacy, that this life style provides. But you are right; sex is always fun but it's so much nicer to be romanced and to flirt. It's like a dance and that's the trouble with being a companion; the music has just got to the end when you are ready dance so you have to move to the tune in your head." 

"Is there someone you wish you could 'dance' with? I mean on ship?" 

Inara smiled coyly but turned away to pour away the bowl of water and pulled on a robe. She walked round to the other side of the bed and slipped under the covers next to her friend. 

"There is someone but nothing could ever happen between us, it would be... Impractical. Besides which I would be breaking one of the first ground rules that I set down when I join this crew. It could not... Should not ever happen. Life would become too... Complicated." 

"Such is the life of the companion. Now I know you know how I feel. I decided to leave the training house because I had an affair with a manservant. He was fired, sent away, and I was punished. It was then that I realised I wanted more freedom than that place would ever allow me. I took classes in flying which built upon the knowledge I had had from before I was sent there. When I was younger I was forever flying the family shuttles and tinkering around with them. It had been my dream when I was growing up to work on a ship, to even possibly have my own but when my father was killed that dream died too. That is until I met you and found out that I could have a life that was more than the training house. I wanted more than those four walls and you proved that it's possible but as I considered freelance work I realised that if I left I would never, could never, go back to that life. When you spoke with me about this ship I knew it was the place I wanted to be, it was the life I wanted and although I've been through the ringer to get here I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Good night Inara, sweet dreams." 

"Good night dearest, sleep well." 

Inara extinguished the light, although a soft glow shone through the curtain that hung over the door to the shuttle. Inara and Alana dropped off to sleep quickly. After what felt like a few hours Alana rolled over and then suddenly jumped up and out of bed at the pain that now shot through her back. She found herself wide-awake in the small hours of the morning and pulled on her dress to go for a walk. She slid open the door to the shuttle and stepped out, closing the door quietly behind her. She decided she wanted to go and have another look at the bridge without an audience. She walked, stepping quietly in her bare feet, along the corridor and up the steps. She walked past the crew bunks and up onto the bridge. She expected the pilot's seat to be vacant but instead she was slightly surprised to find Jayne sitting there. 

"Oh, Jayne, I'm sorry, I didn't think there would be anyone up at this time." 

"Oh, hey Alana, it's you. I'm always wakin' up early. Are you ok?" 

"I rolled over and the pain in my back made me wake up. What are you doing up here?" 

"I find it relaxin' to watch the stars... And this is one of the most comfy chairs on ship!" 

She laughed and he laughed with her, surprised at how at ease he felt with her. She sat gingerly on the edge of the co-pilot's chair and winced as a jolt of pain shot down her leg. 

"Still hurtin' you, huh? When d'you get your stitches out?" 

"I think the doc is planning on taking them out tomorrow, certainly the ones in my back, not so sure about my leg yet though." 

He nodded and put his feet up on the edge of the control console while stretching his arms up over his head and yawned deeply. Alana leaned her elbows on the other console and rested her head on her hands. The stars stretched out in front of the windows and the two of them sat in silence for some time. After about an hour Jayne shifted in his seat and realised he had dozed off to sleep and Alana had draped a blanket over him before slipping off the bridge. He frowned, feeling confused, about her and the way he felt when he was around her. She was different from any other woman he had ever come across. She was one of the most beautiful women but also very strong and brave. She was companion trained but no longer a companion so he was fuzzy on where she stood about relationships, although her conversation with Inara before dinner had cleared up some of his confusion. He felt drawn to her but doubted she felt the same way. He shook his head, stood up and muttered to himself. "I'll be in my bunk." 

* * *

The next morning Alana lay on her front on the examination table while Simon carefully removed the tiny black stitches from her back. He had decided to leave the stitches in her leg for a few more days. When he was almost done Kaylee came bouncing into the infirmary grinning widely. 

"We're tryin' to get a game going, you two gonna join in?" 

"I guess so, Alana, do you feel up to a bit of exercise? We're just about done here, I'll just strap up your leg again so you don't wrench it or anything." 

"A game of what? Hey, I've just realised that I can wear proper clothes again!" 

"Yes, you most certainly can, I'd actually recommend you wear something you don't mind getting hot and sweaty in. The game is basically... Well we get into two teams and try to get a ball through a hoop, which is hung from the middle of the cargo bay. That's about it really, there don't seem to be any hard and fast rules, you do what you have to, to make sure your team scores the most goals. Why don't you go and get changed and we'll meet you in the cargo bay." 

She smiled and nodded. She tested her leg as she got down off the couch and was pleased with the improvement in the strength. She walked up the stairs and through to the shuttle. 

* * *

The crew hung around in the cargo bay waiting for Alana to come down. River lay flat on her back on one of the high gangways singing an odd melody. Inara sat on one of the stairs watching the others messing about. Alana emerged from the shuttle wearing a pair of dark blue cargo pants and a tight black vest top, which hugged her curvaceous body and a pair of work boots. She had tied her long fair hair back in a ponytail, which hung down her back between her shoulders. Everyone stopped what they were all doing to watch her descend. As she walked past Inara they clasped hands briefly and smiled at each other. Alana stepped down onto the cargo bay floor and looked around at the rest of the players. Mal stepped forward and put his arm round her shoulders. 

"Ok, Alana, you're on me and Jayne's team. Zo`, Kaylee and Simon are the other team. The aim is to get the ball through that hoop up there, ok?" 

She nodded and Mal grabbed the ball and threw it up in the air; the game had begun. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Piloted**   
Author:   **Eveserenity**   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **R**  |  **het**  |  **62k**  |  **10/21/06**   
Characters:  Malcolm, Zoe, Kaylee, Inara, Jayne, Simon, River, Other \- Original Character   
Pairings:  Jayne/Other K/S(hinted) M/I(hinted)   
Summary:  Inara tries to hook Serenity up with a new pilot but first they have to rescue the candiate!   
Notes:  Post BDM and series so standard spoilers to beware of. Some violence/ nudity but nothing explicit   
  



End file.
